


DanganLayton ; Little Despair

by SpecimenSnail



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Layton Kyouju Series | Professor Layton Series
Genre: Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Other, in which i am unwell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 04:00:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29447442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpecimenSnail/pseuds/SpecimenSnail
Summary: When Professor Layton finds himself trapped in a strange place with no recollection of how he got there, he and 15 other people must survive the Mayor, Monokeats' game. The only thing is though.. it's a game of murder.
Kudos: 4





	DanganLayton ; Little Despair

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah this is just me fuckin' around. If its hard to follow then let me know but so far I don't think it is. This'll probably be on and off worked on but whatever. Enjoy. This is the first part of the introductions. It may be a bit slow at the start I dunno. lol

The sound of the engine was a comforting noise as Layton and his assistant, Emmy Altava drove through the familiar streets of London. The professor took in a deep breath of air, relaxing in the pleasant breeze that blew through the open window. “Professor?” he turned to the woman sitting next to him, who’d been looking out the window till now “Do you have any idea what this party’s about exactly?” she arched a brow, hand fidgeting with her black hair.

“Well, if I'm to be honest, I’m not quite sure Emmy, but it sounds incredibly interesting” Layton hummed, bringing a hand off the wheel and to his chin. “The party detailed something of a mystery, a fortune and some sort of revealing of an incredible archaeological find. And I simply can’t help but find my curiosity piqued.”

Emmy gave a small noise of understanding, something bordering on a sigh as her gaze returned to the passing blurs of buildings and people. “.. I wonder what it could be.. Could it be something of the Azran people, Professor? I'd be chuffed if so” The professor nodded along. 

_Something of the Azran.. Hm? Well it'd be a good guess to think that, yet, after the golems and Aurora, I couldn't imagine it'd be something like that..._ And yet the Azran where all he could think of, unless, of course it was something so new, like that of a whole other civilisation but- "I'm not entirely sure, though as it stands, my best assumption is a piece of Azran Technology, something so impressive that it's hardly possible to imagine until we witness it ourselves." Part of him doubted that, but he wasn't about to state such a thing, even if he weren't in the presence of the hosts it'd be horribly ungentlemanly of him. He was certain that they'd requested him for a reason, that they needed his expertise. Regardless he wasn't going to turn down an invitation to such an interesting and mysterious event. He'd even heard news others he knew of were heading to it themselves. _Perhaps, I can finally speak to them again._ Ever since that situation he had little time to talk with them, being his time was taken up so much by mysteries and wonder. It'd be nice to see them once more and catch up.. He wondered how _he_ was doing.

“Well if you ask me, it sounds a bit bizarre, don’t you think?” Emmy murmured. “It’s not exactly easy to imagine something so incredibly that we _have_ to see it. Is it? If I didn't know any better I'd call it suspicious even. What if it's Descole's doing and this is a trap? Or the work of that other fellow.. What's his name? Paul?” He could see her face scrunch slightly at the name, as if questioning it. The Professor couldn't help but let out a soft chuckle, the name was certainly unbefitting of a criminal, wasn't it. He was surprised he'd never thought on it till now, well perhaps seeing another's reaction to it made it understandable. He pulled his eyes away, focusing back on the road, making out the shape of the building that had been described to him. This was the address, looking at all the upper class and expensive buildings around, he couldn't help but feel the strong, overpowering sense of authority and strength. He supposed it made sense, this was where many powerful figures found their homes after all.

"Well you raise a good point, Emmy, but we won’t know until we see it for ourselves, will we?” He could hear Emmy give a small sulky murmur of understanding. She certainly hadn't changed since their last meeting. "In fact, I believe we're here now. Let's be sure to enjoy ourselves, here"

...

That was the last thing he remembers before now. His head swam as he let out a groan, it was dark, incredibly so.

_Ah! Professor!_

Luke? ..No that wasn’t him.. Emmy?

_Oh, look at that. Sleepin’ Beauty’s finally waking is he?_

The second voice wasn’t recognisable at all, it was sharp and hoarse, whoever it was, it sounded as if they were some kind of smoker. His eyes peeled open, surroundings blurred for some seconds or more. The Professor could make out the familiar hues of yellow his assistant Emmy wore, though there weren't any signs of the blue wearing apprentice close by.. in fact, he couldn't remember Luke being in the car at all. Had he, forgotten his apprentice? No, that couldn't be.. Had Luke been unwell that day? Layton pulled himself from those thoughts, bringing his attention the blurry shape of purple and red standing close by. He could make out that Emmy and this stranger were speaking to each other, hearing his assistant speak in a somewhat muffled voice.

_As if you were any better! You only woke up a few minutes ago yourself!_

**_And? I’m awake aren’t I? Unlike this idiot._ **

_Don’t go calling the Professor, an idiot! You-_

**_Oh? And who’s going to stop me? You? Don’t make me laugh!_ **

a new voice spoke it, gruffer and deeper than the two

**Oh shut up, the both of you! He's awake now and that's all that matters.**

His eyes finally grew accustomed to the light and sight around him.. There were more people than he first thought. Layton wasn’t entirely sure exactly how many, but they all seemed just as confused as he did, numerous eyes were on him now. Emmy, who was closest to his face, turned her attention from the the two she'd been speaking to, and back to the Professor, her face full of relief. He brought a hand to his eyes and started to wipe at them, sitting up with a mumble. This couldn't be the party, could it?

“Oh thank goodness,," the assistant sighed in relief, moving back slightly to give him space "Are you alright Professor?”

He gave a weak nod, bringing a hand to his hat and adjusting it as he slowly made his way to his feet, with a wobble. Taking the opportunity to look for the apprentice, and no matter how he strained his gaze.. He couldn’t see Luke anywhere. Who he could see though, were strangers, multiple people of different shapes and sizes. His gaze slowly drew to the figure next to Emmy, who was glaring down at him with black eyes, his arms folded. The man had dark hair that was styled in a way that looked similar to horns, his suit was a purple. Layton could see he was sneering behind his moustache.

_..He had no idea who this was.._

The Professor pulled his attention away from the stranger, feeling uncomfortable with the malicious, piercing look he was giving him. Looking to the rest of the gathered people. he could make out a brown haired fellow, next to an older smaller man. They seemed to be speaking in a hushed voice, if their opening and closing mouths were anything to go off of. The brown haired one glanced to Layton for a second, pushing his glasses up before saying something to the other, who nodded. Close by was a portly, round person, who if Layton had to guessed, was a Constable, given their clothing, next to them was a taller, square like man. Only one eye was visible under the man's hair. The constable tugged at the others coat and said something to him, something that Layton could just barely make out. Behind them, a redhead and another person with blonde-ish hair were investigating the room together. Layton couldn't help but find them familiar in some way. As his eyes continued to scan the room, they paused on a young man who the professor nearly mistook for Luke. But.. he didn't remember Luke being that tall. _A doppleganger?_ Before he could think on it further, his attention was grabbed by a voice. Turning to see it was the taller one, who'd been standing next to the Constable.

"So's that everyone finally awake then, eh?" _so he was the gruff, deep voice from before then?_ Layton felt embarrassment rise in his chest.. So he was the last one to wake up then? That was a tad impolite of him if he had to say.

"Seems so Inspector!" chirped the constable, lifting his helmet up to look better at the man. 

_An Inspector too?_ The Professor thought. _So Scotland Yard is here as well? This situation simply gets more and more confusing as it goes on.._ he folded his arms, pondering to himself.

"Good, well then, next question." _Had Layton missed some of the conversation when he was asleep?_ "Does anyone know what we're doing here then?" There was silence. Layton could see the scanning eyes of everyone looking for someone to speak up, looking now he could see someone standing away from the crowd.. were they not paying attention to this at all? He was snapped back to attention as the Inspector spoke again "Anyone? C'mon now. At least one of you have gotta have _some_ clue about all this. Speak up and explain this.”

**Once again, nobody spoke.**

“I think they’re as lost as we are.” responded the constable again, his voice this time a small mumble as he brought a hand to his chin. The only other voice in the room.

“I can _tell,_ Barton.” the inspector snapped back. Layton noted down the smaller's name. So that was Barton, was it? It took him a second to realise the constables eyes were focused on him. He looked to the inspector, who was doing similar. “Well? What do you remember then? Same as everyone else I take it?"

"Same as everyone else?" He couldn't help but ask

"Indeed. We've already asked everyone here and they've all said the same thing" the brown haired man from before spoke up, looking Layton up and down behind his glasses. "We were all headed to some sort of social gathering. And then supposedly blackened out and woke up here."

 _So everyone else were also in attendance at the party.._ "Yes, well. I'm certain I recall that myself. Though I'm afraid I can't recall further."

"Great, so he's just as useless as the rest of us." snarled the horn-haired man, a gloved hand was rubbing the edges of his moustache.

Layton could see a few frowns of disproval in the crowd at those words. Emmy spoke up next, staring down the man.

"Keep your trap shut for once will you?! Anyway, I think that's the least of our worries right? It's not too bizarre to think we all just ended up at the same party, right?" The professor watched as her face seemed to scrunch, hearing a scoff from the purple suit figure.

"Eh, whatever." he muttered, turning away.

"Emmy's right." Layton nodded, a few people seemed to arch their brows. He paid no heed. "I think for now we should focus on leaving this room, does anyone know where the exit is?"

"Oh! It's right there" another new voice spoke up now. It was the redhead who'd been searching in the background, pointing at a door. "How'd nobody else see it? Honestly" the man grinned, folding his arms which seemed to puff up the bandana tied comfortable around his neck. The professor couldn't help but think he looked like a pleased feline, with the open smile and snarky expression that'd grown on his face. The other next to him, seemed to be resisting the urge to roll his eyes, opening his mouth to speak.

"Ah, yes, we found the door whilst you all were talking. Though, we haven't tried it yet."

The inspector from before huffed, shoving his hands in his coat's pockets "Well try it already. I can't imagine we're just locked in here to starve," studying the man's expressions, the professor could see some sign of.. suspicion? Did he not trust these two? Or did he not trust anyone at all in this situation.

"Keep your tie on, Inspector. I was just about to try it." the redhead huffed, turning to the door "Some patience will do you wonders~! Now, let's see."

Everyone hung on a heavy silence as they watched and waited, the only sound breaking it up was the sound of the doorknob and.. _chuckling..?_ Layton turned around to look for the source in the crowd. Was this some sort of trick? It didn't take him long to realise he wasn't the only one looking, seeing Emmy squint and lean, trying to catch whoever it was. They couldn't see who it was with all the different shapes and bodies in the room. Taking his attention off the small laughing sound, Layton was just able to hear a specific sound. One he didn't think a door could make.

_Pop!_

He squinted slightly, surprised and bewildered by the noise. Though as the redhead turned around, doorknob in hand, it quickly made sense. It didn't take long for everyone else either as sure enough the room erupted in to sounds of confusion and murmuring. _It broke? Was that supposed to happen?_ Through the cacophony of voices, he could specifically make out the Inspectors who'd instantly stormed towards the redhead and blonde. Glaring them both down with such horrifying hatred and fury. The Constable had followed him, like a dog with its owner, though unlike the Inspector, the fellow, Barton, seemed more panicked and confused, fidgeting with his hands and seemingly trying to ask something in a calm if not worried voice. Unfortunately, it seemed he was cut off by the booming voice of their higher up, who already had gripped a hold of the redheads arms. His voice the loudest in the crowd.

 **“What the blazes?! Do you think this is FUNNY you bastard?! Are you trying to play us for a bunch of fuckin' morons?!?!”** roared the man, pulling the other closer. _**“What kind of game are you playing here?! Do you want us to STARVE TO DEATH or something!?"**_ the smaller, redheaded man managed to pry himself free, standing back. Looking just as upset now.

“No, I’m telling you it just came off! I didn’t do anything to it! What do you take me for?!”

**"I take you for the one behind this, is what. You and that little blonde fella. You're both behind this aren't you! This is a hostage situation isn't it!!"**

"What? No, that wouldn't make sense, Inspector. If I may. If we wanted you in here, we wouldn't trap ourselves in here either, that'd be condemning ourselves to this fate too. Would the people behind this really do that?" the blonde stood forward now, his face more emotionless, though there was clearly a sign of a tired pleading in the mans eyes, mixed with bewilderment.

The inspector once again opened his mouth. Only a single word escaping "Well-" before he was cut off by a sudden ringing laughter by a squeaky, pitched voice. Layton couldn't recognise it as any voice from the crowd before. No, it was someone completely new.. It didn't even sound like the previous chuckling.

**“Mewhuhu! I can’t believe that worked!! Man! You should see yourselves right nyow~! Hilarious!!”**

The bizarre squeaky laugh echoed throughout the room. Which sure enough, brought the entire room once more to a hush, as eyes glanced and gazed around the room, searching for the source. Even the chuckling from before had dissipated. The inspector stood up straight, glaring around. "Wh-What? Who the hell's there?! Show yourself! Or I swear y-"

 **"Meoww, redhead was right! Keep your tie on~! Yeesh. Nyobody likes a hothead y'know~"** the voice huffed **"Myan.. I was just about to show up too and scare you all, nyow I can't do that anymyore.. Booo~"** whoever it was sounded as if they were practically pouting, the voice horribly whiny now. **"Nyow I don't even want to let you outta this room... ugh.."** a voice murmurs started again before once again, they were all instantly silenced. **"..Just kidding! Mewhuhu!!"**

Layton could hear someone nearby hiss out the words "The hell?" and though he wouldn't use such language himself, he could completely understand the sentiment. 

**"Welp! Nyow without further ado~! Can I direct your attention to the inconspicuous table right behind nyou~?"**

the voice sung and slowly, be it from curiosity or worry, all eyes slowly turned to it. It was a simple table.. More like a desk though. But, regardless of that fact, it was still incredibly simple, plain and regular. Layton couldn't help but bring himself closer.. Was this it? No, there had to be something more to it right? His questioning thoughts were soon answered, as suddenly a flash of black and white shot up in front of us, startling him enough to step back. A few gasps were heard behind him, and then as the thing landed on the table in front of them. Its monochrome paws flinging themselves into the air in a showcase. It finally dawned on the professor just how bizarre the situation was, the thought finally stapled into the ground by such a bizarre creature standing before them.

And it only got stranger from there..

"Ba-dada-da! Take a good look, babes~! The nyame's Monokeats! The Mayor of Little London! Nyice to meowt you~!!!"


End file.
